


Capitol Darlings

by tridecaphilia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst, Gen, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, One-Sided Stiles Stilinski/Scott McCall, references to violence, scott and allison are mentioned but not really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott are both victors, but Scott is better. Scott has always been better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capitol Darlings

**Author's Note:**

> If I had infinite time and finite bunnies, this would be part of a series. Since I don't:  
> \- Stiles won the 73rd Hunger Games for District 12. Notes and headcanons on how he did that are [here](http://ispeakfluentderekseyebrows.tumblr.com/post/79369105741/imagine-stiles-going-into-the-hunger-games).  
> \- Scott and Allison became Peeta and Katniss in the 74th Hunger Games.  
> \- Scott is the mockingjay figure as much as Allison is, but because there were two male tributes the Capitol couldn't get rid of both of them.

“Now, tell me, Stiles—I can still call you Stiles, can’t I?”

“Bobby, that’s all I ever let anyone call me,” Stiles says. His smile is a shade less broad than it was two years ago, his face a shade less cheerful. Not that he expects anyone to notice.

“Stiles, you volunteered for Scott. Didn’t even hesitate. Why did you do that?”

Stiles doesn’t hesitate in his answer, either. “Because Scott’s better than me.”

There are some outbursts from the audience at that. Some cheers—mostly people who are convinced Scott and Stiles are an item and Scott and Allison are just an act. Some boos—mostly people who rooted for Stiles’ astonishing upset two years ago. Some laughter—people who understand that almost nothing out of Stiles’ mouth is to be taken seriously.

It dies down after a moment, and Bobby says, “Don’t sell yourself short, Stiles. You’re a victor, too.”

“It’s not just about the victory, Bobby,” Stiles says. “It’s about _how_ you win.”

“How so?”

Stiles takes a moment to form his words. This might be the last chance he gets to say anything to Scott—in fact, if things in that arena go like he expects them to, it _will_ be his last chance. The element of surprise he had last time will be gone. Everyone in that arena will know he’s there to win, so they’ll try to kill him right off the bat. He won’t let them until the end, though. No matter what, his first priority is getting Allison home to Scott in one piece. Scott is the person both of them love most, but Stiles isn’t good for Scott, not since his victory. So he’ll give him Allison and wish them both a happy life.

“See, when I went into the arena, I won because I would do whatever it took.” He looks straight past Bobby into the camera. “I promised I would win, so I did everything to be sure I would. I made myself invisible in training, and I killed a lot of people in the arena. My hands were soaked in blood, sometimes literally. I won—but when you win like that, you leave a piece of yourself in the arena. But Scott won because he was so _good._ People liked him. He got allies, he got sponsors. He won and he came home as himself. That’s why he’s better than me.”

There are no outbursts after that. Stiles is a Capitol darling, but Scott is the darling of the people. And no one has ever seen this side of Stiles in public. To most people in the audience, he was the casual, cheerful joker. They liked him because he was charming, not because he was a deep thinker.

The buzzer sounds, and Bobby jumps to his feet. “Ladies and gentlemen, Stiles Stilinski!”

There are cheers as Stiles lets Bobby raise his hand in an ironically victorious stance. But he’s not done. He uses the screen on the back wall to find the camera that’s pointing at him. When Bobby drops his hand, Stiles looks directly at that camera, presses three fingers to his lips, and raises his hand, outstretched.

There’s movement in the corner of his eye. He doesn’t realize what it is until he looks back at the screen. Behind him, every other victor has mimicked him. The hands of twenty-four Capitol darlings are outstretched in a salute—to their families, to their friends, and to Scott McCall, still free from the Capitol’s clutches. Maybe free enough to make one final stand.


End file.
